Remind Me
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: songfic - Sam and Andy each think about what they used to have


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue or Remind me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood

A.N. This hit my playlist when I was working on the last chapter of Concussion Confessions...and I got a little distracted and couldn't work until I finished this one.

This is another one where I had trouble with tenses (I blame it on my boatload of schoolwork) so I'm apologizing in advance if I abruptly switched tenses in the middle.

Enjoy!

* * *

Andy:

She's walking through the mall, looking for a "gift" for Nick. In reality, she's meeting their handler under the guise of shopping. They're getting closer to nailing their target but their target is becoming antsy.

The song startles her when it starts playing.

_We didn't care if people stared_

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

_Somebody'd tell us to get a room_

_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Now we keep saying that we're OK_

_But I don't want to settle for good not great_

_I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

She swallows hard. Before Jerry died, Sam was becoming more open about their relationship. She thought that it would eventually get to the point where Oliver, Jerry, and Traci would tease them about getting a room.

It's hard for her to believe that they were so close only a few months ago. She's still lying to Nick, telling him that she's okay, when in reality she misses Sam. She wonders if he still misses her, if he's still waiting for her.

* * *

Sam:

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me, remind me_

_So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough_

_Remind me, remind me_

He's tired of listening to the talk show host so he quickly reaches over to his presets and changes the station. Then he remembers that slowly but surely, Andy changed all of his presets. He thinks this one is country and is about to change to a different station when the lyrics hit him.

He almost freezes in shock and quickly pulls over before he gets into an accident. It's been such a long time since he touched Andy, he hopes that she wants him to "remind me" as soon as she comes home. The way he trailed the kisses up her neck and made her shiver. Their love had been about fire and passion. Behind closed doors, they couldn't get enough of each other.

He makes himself a promise that when she comes back, he wants to remind her of that, wants to show her that he will always be there for her.

_Remember the airport dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

_But that meant we had one more night_

He wishes that she had told him that she was going under. It wouldn't have been an airport (at least he hoped not) but he would have gone to drop her off and he would have given her a goodbye kiss for her to remember. He would not have caused her to miss the opportunity to go under - had she asked him, he would have told her to go (at least, he was telling himself that now) - but he would not have minded one more night with her before she left.

_Do you remember how it used to be_

_We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_Oh, so on fire so in love_

_That look in your eyes that I miss so much_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

He remembers, so many nights where they would turn out the lights but sleep was the last thing on their agenda. He knew that he didn't help matters by running out in the morning but he didn't want to give up his morning routine with Jerry. Thinking back, as much as it was foolish, he is glad that he had that time with his friend. He just wishes that he'd have thought to tell Andy where he was going instead of just running out.

Still, the look in her eyes, the way she told him that she loved him and then continued to repeat it...he hopes that when she returns, she'll still have that light in her eyes.

* * *

Andy:

A hand on her shoulder snaps her out of her musing and her handler discreetly slips her a piece of paper as she continues to browse. Shortly after, she slips into a dressing room with a few outfits and unfolds the note. As she reads, the lyrics to the song on the radio distracts her from her task so she sits to listen, knowing a few minutes of memories wouldn't hurt - and Nick had expressed concerns that she was losing herself.

_I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_

_Oh, if you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

_Baby, remind me, remind me_

She wants to feel that way again. She wants him to hold her close, she wants to hold him close. She hopes that he still loves her. She knows that she still loves him but she can't assume anything about him. She ditched, she just hopes that he hasn't forgotten her; hopes that he hasn't moved on. She knows that he now realizes that he can't just assume she knows, he has to verbalize and she hopes that when she gets back, he will verbalize his feelings.

* * *

Sam:

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Remind me_

_Yeah, remind me_

_All those things that you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Remind me, oh, baby, remind me_

He wishes that he could somehow reach her. He just wants to ask her if she remembers all the times where they didn't even shower because they just wanted to get home, wants to ask her if he can remind her and ask her to continue all of her little quirks that made him fall in love with her.

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me_

_Oh, baby, remind me_

_Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_Oh, yeah, remind me_

_Baby, remind me _

He can't help but smile at the line about the t-shirt. So many mornings he'd wake up to find Andy in the shirt he wore the day before. But the best had been one morning when he woke up to find her in his old Rush t-shirt. She had obviously not been able to locate his shirt so she'd gone through his drawers to find a t-shirt. Watching her in his bed, in his t-shirt, had been the cause of his tardiness and Frank had muttered something about making sure to give him the same days off as Andy. Still, they'd been late to work numerous times after the incident.

* * *

Andy:

As the music fades away, she snaps out of her reverie. Maybe the song is a sign. Maybe it's a hint that everything will work out, all she needs to do is remind him of how good they were together and could still be. With renewed hope and a firm reminder that she is Andy McNally and awesome, she steels herself and leaves the dressing room, ready to face the final hurdles of the undercover so she can return to her man.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
